vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103402-a-serious-discussion-emotes
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I so agree. The character needs to be an extension of me, with all my emotions and... LOL! I'm sorry, I can't keep a straight face anymore. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- say what? Have you not played WoW in like 15 years or something? you *do* remember the default idle animations right? human female: sighh **10 seconds later** sighh **10 seconds later** siggghhh female nelf: looks left looks right **pause** look left looks right **pause** looks left looks right...hop hop worgen: sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff I think you need to take a closer look at the WS idle animations and the various emotes. Better yet do this for Chuas...here's a youtube video of the Chua emotes. Make sure to pay close attention to the eyes...those eyes arent just looking straight ahead, they go left right, they peek out from behind their little forearms. Also ride a taxi or a mount and look at your toons facial expression. My female cassian sits in the back with her legs up on the bench, her body is straight and facing forwards but her head especially her eyes are looking out to the right, out the 'window'. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzagNW6i7rw | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you play a Mechari, you might have a point. Otherwise, what? | |} ---- I would combine that with FFXIV's rather top-notch emote system and two, very small but hugely significant features: - head-look towards target (that adjusts body posture and eye position as well) - activated facial expressions I need need need need NEED these things in my WildStar life. Pronto. | |} ---- ---- I think the devs had mentioned that certain things were done the way they were because of time limitations. We didnt get every race and class combo because they ran out of time to do all the animations for example. A lot of the emotes are lacking animations and the combat animations are recycled. However i would say that the animations and emotes that we do have are a lot more expressive then any other game i've played. For that you can just look at facial expressions when doing certain attacks, like the Medics basic attack or Charged Shot and that one multiattack that SS get early on (not in game dont remember the name). That attack actually has 2 different variations i think...left pistol shoot, right pistol shoot, turn and pistol shoot and lean back and double pistol shoot. I've seen another variation where for the last attack instead of a lean back it was sort of a jump shot. But i think thats an NPC only animation. If time was a factor for them, then I think i'd rather take fewer high quality animations over many low quality animations. If they add any more animations and they keep the same level of quality they've been doing it in, then yay! cant wait to see that. Whenever i start to think that there arent enough animations i just get on my Chua and do /dance. | |} ---- ---- Do you mean every race gets to be every class was their plan? Because looking at the selections, it's pretty obvious most of the restrictions are lore-based. And, yeah, the dance looks amazing on Chua. And two-person emotes would be awesome. | |} ---- ---- Seriously, how do mechari *not* do the Robot? | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait, you don't have one? There's a male mordesh at one of the early exile crafting stations (Sylvan Glade maybe?) that uses the laugh emote frequently and it's certainly an evil, maniacal one. Had to listen to it for quite some time while making potions or whatever they're called here. | |} ----